Shouma Shinonome
ショウマ |romaji = Shinonome Shouma |image = |gender = Male |age = G Season 1 & 2: 18 G Season 3: 19 G Season 4: 20 |birthday = 7th December |blood = B |deck = G Season 1: Genesis |friends = Rin Hashima Sugiru Kariya Ryuzu Myoujin |enemies = Shion Kiba Kouji Ibuki |anime appearance = G Episode 28 |manga appearance = |jpva = Akira Ishida |enva = Mark Linde |teams = Team Demise (Former) Company (Former) |avatar5 = Mythic Beast, Fenrir |avatar7 = Mythic Beast, Fenrir Mythical Hellsky Beast, Fenrir }} Shouma Shinonome (東雲 ショウマ Shinonome Shouma) is a character Cardfight!! Vanguard G. A former member of Team Demise, he is now currently working with Ryuzu Myoujin as a member of the Company until he is defeated by Shion Kiba during the final fight. His vanguard circle is gray. Personality Like the rest of the members of Team Demise, he upholds the phrase "Weakness is a sin" just like the rest of the United Sanctuary. As such, he praises Chrono Shindou for being strong enough to beat his teammate. He is the calmest member of the team and has displayed great strength as a fighter. He is shown to be very informative, as he knows all about Shion's background the first time they meet. The information he gathers allows him to figure out what his opponent is thinking (up to a certain extent), being able to easily predict Shion's thoughts when they fight. As a member of a team which values strength, he is shown to have a habit of giving remarks about people's excuses when they lose. Like Rin Hashima, he also uses physiological attacks, but his attacks are more for destroying confidence. He has an appreciation for the nuance of life that borders on obsession. The thought of an easy victory for Company bored him so much that he made Ibuki immune to the initial pacifying effects of the Stride Gate because of this. While he wants to see Ryuzu's ideal become reality so that he can be "happy", he also revels in the thought that his perfect world wouldn't be eternal unlike the rest of Company. While he is constantly shown to mess with Shion throughout the series, he only did it because he predicted that Shion would become a hero through the hardship Shouma caused him and was ecstatic when that prediction came true. Also, when Shion seemingly died trying to save him Shouma was visibly distraught. In this sense, Shouma's relationship with Shion seems to be very similar to the relationship between Comic book characters Batman and The Joker. Appearance Shouma wears glasses and a grey blazer with a white collared shirt. He has brown eyes and blue hair. During GIRS Crisis and Stride Gate he wears a blackish-blue jacket with a white shirt underneath and a necklace. Abilities Shouma claims to have the ability to see the future, a power he had since he was a child. This is how he can be so calm during his fights while on Team Demise despite knowing he has a lot to lose. However, it seems that the future he sees isn't absolute like traditional fortune telling, as Shion was able to defy Shouma's prediction and win the fight during the climax of Season 5. During their last fight at the climax of Season 7, Shouma claimed that he saw what Shion would become if Shouma continued to mess with him: a "hero". History G Season 1 He is first shown in the epilogue of Turn 28, after Team TRY3 defeat Team Furaibo, alongside Rin and Sugiru, watching their opponent walk by. In the next episode, he comforts the two people who get scolded by Sugiru and advises them to be strong. He also comments on Sugiru's bad habit of underestimating his opponent when he lost against Chrono. When Rin enters the waiting room after the game against Tokoha, he commented that she was having a good time, since she usually does not display so much emotion. In Turn 31, he stumbled across Shion, who spilled his drink on his shirt (Rin later commented that it's his favorite), and gives the impression that he knows everything about him. Rin's comment later implies that he staged that meeting beforehand. During his fight with Shion Kiba, Shouma demonstrates his mastery of the field, constantly using his Soulblast abilities to fill his rear-guards. Although Shion tries to counter with Holy Dragon, Saint Blow Dragon, he is unable to gain enough Critical to finish off Shouma, and he seals the win, allowing Team Demise to advance to the next round. He is later seen at a tournament sponsored by the United Sanctuary alongside Rin, with the prize being the right to a special match against Team Demise. After Shion declares his desire for revenge, Shouma replies that he should go on to win; the fastest route to a rematch. When Shion faces off against Yuya Karasumori, it is revealed that Shouma is the one who invited him to United Sanctuary Branch. He arrives in the middle of the match, interested in Shion's progress, ignoring Yuya altogether, much to his frustration. He then tells Shion that he has the authority to call the match off, but as per the doctrine of the United Sanctuary where the victors reign, he allows the game to go on. After Yuya loses, he orders the heir to the Karasumori name to be dragged off. Later in the day, he hears that Director Kanzaki is about to fight the members of Team TRY3, and turns on the TV to watch the fights. After Kanzaki declares his intention to discover the "miraculous card", he comments that he would love to see what it's like. When Rin asks if he really believes it exists, he replies that the romantic in him wants to believe so. Shouma is present on the day of Team TRY3's special match against Team Demise. Rin goes to fight first, while he waits on the sidelines with Taiyou Asukawa. After Rin's loss, Taiyou comments that the stronger fighter won, to which Shouma agrees. It is then Shouma's turn to fight, after being challenged by Shion to a rematch. Shouma quickly takes the lead, countering most of Shion's moves. During the fight, he comments that Shion still seems like he is trying to do everything, and doing nothing to the levels he desires as a result. He then claims to have the ability to see the future: a power he had since he was a child. He states that Shion's future is only darkness, as long as he continues to be unsure as to what he wants. However, Shion rebuts this claim, stating that many paths lead to many possible futures. With that, he Strides into Aerial Divine Knight, Altmile and wins the match. Unperturbed, he admits Shion was able to change the future, but then remarks that it would make watching him crash and burn after flying so high all the more fun. He then walks off without another word. After the match, he confronts Ibuki and asks him to train him once more. However, Ibuki rejects him as a result of stating he has no intention of staying at United Sanctuary and the two have a brief physical fight as Shouma questioned him of his interest towards Chrono. Eventually, Ibuki strikes Shouma down and tell him that there is no point in dealing with a fighter who doesn't want to draw a triggers. After Ibuki left, Shouma muses with a crazed expression that he can always draw a trigger whenever he wants and swore to Ibuki that they will meet again in the future. G Season 2 During the night that Shion fought Toshiki Kai, an illusion of Shouma appears to taunt Shion. After TRY3 won the Dark Zone G Quest, Shouma appears and talks to Ryuzu Myoujin. He informs Ryuzu that Am's ability is lacking and suggests that they recruit Luna instead. In GC Episode 26: GIRS Crisis he reveals his involvement in the Kiba takeover, infuriating Shion Kiba who attacks him. After Ibuki stops Shion from hitting him, Shouma admits to Ibuki that he is on Ryuzu's side and leaves "for Shion's sake". G Season 3 In Cardfight!! Vanguard G: Stride Gate, Shouma returns as a member of the Company. He tells Shion and Ibuki how members of the Company are not Ryuzu's subordinates, but "Comrades who share the same will", who are free to do whatever they want as long as it agrees with Ryuzu's ideals. He states his reason for being in the Company that he moved to a place where he can see what he wishes to see more clearly. Shouma then tells Ibuki that the Company prepared an agonizing punishment for him that would make him regret the path that he chose, causing both Ibuki and Shion to attack him. However, he escapes on his motorcycle unscathed. After Sousuke collected enough Stride Force for the final Zodiac Beast to be summoned, Shouma takes the Kiba family sword and becomes CEO of Kiba Holdings. He then appears in front of Sousuke, saying things went too smoothly for his liking and asking whether he could tinker with the Stride Gate System a bit. Sousuke declines and the two have a cardfight over the matter. During the cardfight, Shouma tells Sousuke how there are "fluctuations" in everything in this world, in small natural occurrences like a breeze, in the orbits of planets and finally in Vanguard itself. Despite Sousuke's attempts to wipe out these fluctuations during cardfights, fluctuations keep appearing. Shouma then uses Mythical Hellsky Beast, Fenrir to manipulate the top cards of his deck, ensuring a stand trigger and winning the game. In line with Ryuzu's ideals, Shouma then "retires" Sousuke and enters Kouji Ibuki's name in the Stride Gate System. This caused Ibuki to be immune to the Stride Gate's light. In the pillar of light, Shouma gives the sword Fides back to Shion. The two then start a Cardfight as part of the "five fights that will determine the future". During the fight, Shouma tells Shion again how he can see the future, and explains that predicting the future correctly, but also seeing it being torn apart by fluctuations strikes a chord in his heart, giving him joy. Using their fight as a type of trial, Shouma uses the Revelation ability together with Mythical Hellsky Beast, Fenrir to increase the chance of him drawing triggers. Shion declares no guard at 4 damage after looking at Shouma's drop zone, damage zone and soul, determining that the chance of Shouma drawing a critical trigger is approximately 1/3. To Shouma's surprise, he doesn't draw any triggers and fails to finish Shion off. Shion then turns the sword Fides into Blazing Sword, Fides and strides it. Shouma, who is also at 4 damage at this point declares no guard and Shion gets a critical trigger to win the game. After the Cardfight, Shouma applauds Shion on creating another great fluctuation and bursts out into laughter, only to be stopped by Shion pushing him out of the way of a falling boulder. Surprised at Shion helping him, Shouma tries to wake Shion up. When he realizes Shion isn't waking up, Shouma throws up and cries for Shion to stand up, only to be crushed by falling rocks himself. In the epilogue of Stride Gate, Shouma watches Shion on a screen as he regained his heritage. He admits his loss to Shion, looks around and wonders where he should go next... Deck He uses a Genesis deck, with his ace card Mythic Beast, Fenrir. He primarily uses his soul to commit to a field without using cards in his hand, using G-Units such as Great Angel, Doom Brace to facilitate quick Soulblasts while powering up his rear-guards. Filling the field is usually done via Fenrir, but he also uses units with similar skills such as Witch of Ravens, Chamomile and Witch of Frogs, Melissa. During his next fight with Shion, his deck is improved and includes units that further improve his Soulcharging capabilities and gain power when he Soulblasts, along with his new G unit, Mythical Destroyer Beast, Vanargandr. Its skill allows him to control his drive checks by placing cards at the top and bottom of the deck when it attacks. In Stride Gate, his deck is rebuilt. It still uses its main tactics of combining Soulcharging and Soulblasting to fill the field and grant numerous power boosts, but it also uses the Revelation ability to manipulate the top card of his deck. This strategy is enhanced by his new G Unit, Mythical Hellsky Beast, Fenrir, which alters Revelation to allow Shouma to manipulate the top two cards of his deck without Revelations' inherit drawback. Gallery Shouma & Fenrir.png|Shinonome and Fenrir Shouma & Fenrir (SG).png|Shinonome and Fenrir in Stride Gate BushiPoster 08-2016.jpg|Shouma with Ibuki, Chrono and Shion Leather Warning, Leyding (Anime-G-NC-2).png|Shouma as Leyding String Warning, Dromi (Anime-G-NC).png|Shouma as Fetter of Fiber, Dromi Unappeasable Biter, Gleipnir (Anime-G-NC).png|Shouma as Gleipnir Mythic Beast, Fenrir (Anime-SG-NC-2).png|Shouma as Mythic Beast, Fenrir Mythical Hellsky Beast, Fenrir (Anime-SG-NC-2).png|Shouma as Mythical Hellsky Beast, Fenrir Shouma & Fenrir (SG2).png|Shinonome and Fenrir in Stride Gate Turn 46 ShoumaGZ.png|Shouma in G: Z Quotes *(JP): Generation Zone, released! Ha ha ha ha ha! Deliver final judgment in the world of evening twilight! Stride Generation! *(JP): Unleash, jaw of the wolf that signals destruction. Ride, Mythic Beast, Fenrir! *(EN): Liberating the Generation Zone! Ha ha ha ha ha! Deliver your final judgment to the world of twilight! Generation Stride! *(EN): And it's unleashed. Wolf's jaw that signals ruin. Ride! Mythic Beast, Fenrir! *(EN): Open wide, the wolf who brings destruction! Ride! Mythic Beast, Fenrir! *(EN): Liberating the Generation Zone! Final judgement! Your fate's judgement will block the light! Generation Stride! Battles Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Genesis Deck Users Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters